Tracy
Overview Tracy is a recurring character on Show Shredders. She first appears in episode 3, in which she is featured in a cutaway gag for Ted and Wildthing. She is hiding in an ornate box, and pops out of it when Ted opens it, creating a big explosion. She later interrupts the review to tell everyone that she wants to eat some enchiladas after they are mentioned in the episode by Herman. She later appears in another cutaway gag, this time with her son Elliot, his friend John, and her friend/neighbour Bruce. In this scene, she tells Elliot to get his ugly ass upstairs immediately, where she meets and John, and sees that he's even worse than Elliot. She tells them that tonight is the annual demon potluck, which she must attend, and as such, they will be receiving a babysitter. Elliot denies that he needs one,and Tracy points out that he is incapable of taking care of himself, as he is in his 30s and still lives in her basement. John reveals that he has the same situation with his parents, which only proves Tracy's point even further. Bruce shows up at her house to babysit. Tracy warns him that since Elliot has made a friend, he now has two guys to babysit. Bruce asks if he may use any forms necessary for dicipline, to which Tracy replies with "Yeah, sure. Kill 'em for all I care," and then leaves. She appears at the very end of the episode, where she tells Ted that he shall remain in hell until he returns to the world of the living, since heaven is all filled up. She explains that this it is the seventh level of hell, and aside from being blisteringly hot, it has an all-you-can-eat buffet. She then says that it is a Mexican buffet, and there are no bathrooms, to which she laughs and cackles. That is her last appearance in the episode. Personality Tracy has very violent tendencies, which comes from the fact that as the Supreme Demon Overlord of Hell 7 or the seventh level of Hell, her corresponding sin is violence, and it is her job to torture victims by various painful methods which includes burning them. She also burns her son, Elliot, whenever he misbehaves, and is very intimidating with her deep voice and huge temper which is known to make others do as she says without physically tormenting them. She can, however, have a weak side, such as when she slumps away after Bernard yells at her to stop interrupting their review in episode 3 and has a weakness for Mexican food. She also gets upset when others do not take her demon power seriously because she is a girl. Tracy's demon powers grant her a deep booming voice and various abilities such as flight, pyrokinesis, enhanced strength, enhanced speed, enhanced durability, teleportation, telekinesis and psychic powers, regeneration, and numerous others. Her strength is able to fight on par with Bruce, but Bruce is slightly stronger and has much more combat experience. Tracy's preferred method of fighting is with her pyrokinesis. Tracy is also very skilled at torture. Role in Show Shredders Tracy usually appears when Herman, Sherman, or Bernard mention how much they hate certain characters, and she pops up to show how those character should be sent to hell for her to burn them. Tracy also appears in numerous gags. Relationships with Other Characters Bernard Not much is known about Tracy's relationship with Bernard, other than the fact that Bernard does not like it when Tracy appears in a review unless it is for a gag. Elliot Elliot is Tracy's son, whom she hates with all her heart, mainly because Elliot is in his 30s and still lives in her basement. She wants Elliot to get a career so he can live somewhere else. John Tracy hates John just as much as she hates Elliot, if not more. This is mainly because John is Elliot's closest counterpart, and she does not like having to deal with someone who's exactly like Elliot. Bruce Bruce is Tracy's friend and neighbour. She hires him to babysit Elliot, because she thinks that only a "'Nam veteran" can handle a task so challenging. Bruce is also similar to Tracy in the respect that although he does not have demon powers, he does have super human strength, and will show anyone who gets in his way who's boss. Bruce and Tracy also have a friendly rivalry and sometimes fight, but Bruce is always the winner. Trivia * Tracy's middle name, Teresa, is named after St. Teresa, which is ironic, seeing as Tracy is a demon, which is the opposite of a saint. * Tracy is one of 9 Supreme Demon Overlords. Her corresponding sin is violence. * Despite being a demon, Tracy is not an antagonist. * Tracy's favourite cuisine is Mexican. It also gives her bad gas when she eats too much of it. * Tracy, so far, is the only female character on Show Shredders. Category:Characters